One Day at the Gym
by webeta123
Summary: Fiyero watched, knowing he fell in love at that moment Fiyeraba fluff...Shiz era-after melting Yes its musicalverse!That's the only verse i know at the moment


**A/N:ok so i thought i needed another story so here...FIYERABA FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own wicked! Happy?**"FIYERO! My man! Are you ready to get some muscles on those bones?" Avaric yelled at him as he walked in.

"You know it man! " Fiyero replied as he warmed up on the treadmill. Every week Fiyero went to the gym to work out. He needed an escape from Galinda. She was trying to get him to go back out with her. It was good Shiz had a gym. Galinda wouldn't step foot in the gym because "It's all so gross and disgustifying!" He didn't mind. As he was warming up he looked around and his eyes settled on a green beauty known as Elphaba. He was very surprised to see her, he knew she wasn't like Galinda but he thought she wouldn't come here either.

"Oh you checkin' out Elphie?" Avaric said as he started up.

"Huh? Uh yeah. I guess." Fiyero replied. "How often does she come here?"

"Just about every week. She is some beaut once you get past the color. If you only saw her in the heat! She was so hot when she came in here. She came in one of those sports bras and some shorts and got right down to business. She even spots a couple of the guys when they get to the heavy stuff. Man she has the most amazing bod I'm not even kidding she has like a six-pack or something!"

"Wow!" Fiyero said. He could only imagine what Elphaba looked like without that t-shirt she was currently wearing. He couldn't even hear her when she shouted his name. "FIYERO! LOOK OUT!" He didn't realize that he had fallen off the treadmill in his imaginary world.

"Fiyero are you alright?" Elphaba asked as she knelt beside him. _What got into him? Ugh! How in Oz do you fall off a treadmill?_ She thought as she checked him for injuries. "Fiyero how 'bout you work with me the rest of the time alright? I want to be sure you're ok."

"Uh sure." He said as he stood up. He couldn't believe it the girl he broke up with Galinda for was going to work out with him!

"How bout we start with the Vertical Butterfly? Then we can move to the Abdominal machine." She said.

"Sure." They went over to the machine. "How bout I go first?" Elphaba said. "Then you."

"Alright." Elphaba sat in the chair and looked at the weights. "Ugh." She moved the bar down to almost 100 pounds.

"Wow! Are you sure you can get that?" Fiyero asked. He could barely do 50 pounds.

"I'm not some weakling Fiyero." She started working. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! She even was able to talk to him about stuff as she worked. Fiyero found out that she usually came in earlier so that was why he never saw her. When it was his turn he tried to do it at her level. Let's just say he went to something a little easier.

"Uh oh there she goes!" One of the guys said as Elphaba walked towards the classroom. "You might want to stay here man. She doesn't let anyone go in there with her. She threatened that she'd turn us into toads if we went in there." He said as he went back to work.

"Well I'm gonna go in there."

"Ribbet ribbet." One of the guys said. "Ok man your transformation." Fiyero walked in there and saw Elphaba working on the stability ball. "Oh hey Yero. I'm surprised you came in here none of the other guys do. I always invite them but they always run. You'd think I'd turn them into toads if they came in here."

"Yeah crazy." He said. He would hold this over them for quite a while. "So can I work with you?"

"I guess grab a ball and do what I do." She said. He picked a rather large ball and started to fall off. "Be careful I've gotten my set of bruises from these things."

"I'll be fine." He replied as he fell. "Or maybe not." He heard the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Elphaba's laugh. He couldn't help but laugh along. "Here let me help." She said after she got over her laughter. She put her hands around his waist. He dreamed of this. Just not quite like this. He was able to stay on the stability ball more than five seconds. After a while of working on the stability balls she worked with the dumbbells a bit.

"Ok get out." She said after she put away the dumbbells.

"Huh?" Fiyero asked. He had no idea why she wanted him to leave.

"The last part of my workout I do alone." She replied._ Please don't ask why._

"Ok." He said. He wanted to see what was so special that no one could see but he could tell this was important to her.

"Oh…ok. I'll be out after I'm done."_ Huh. That was easier than I thought._ Fiyero walked out of the room. He looked back as Elphaba took off her shoes and socks. She took out her music device and set it for a song. Then she began to dance. Almost like at the Ozdust but with much more class and grace than he thought possible for one human being. She danced alone but as though she danced with the world. Somehow Elphaba Thropp in the course of about 3 minutes made Fiyero fall in love.

_Dancing bears,Painted wings,Things I almost remember,And a song someone singsOnce upon a holds me safe and prance through a silver dancing gracefullyAcross my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and prance through a silver dancing gracefullyAcross my memory...Far away, long ago,Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heartUsed to know,Things it yearns to remember...And a songSomeone singsOnce upon a December _

When she finished she looked up to find Fiyero, watching her. She looked at him with an evil glare in her eye. She grabbed her device and shut off the music and said "WHAT?!! What are you waiting for? Go on go tell them. Tell them how I'm nothing more than a little girl." She yelled.

"Why would I tell them? You dance beautifully." He asked he sincerely had no idea why she was so embarrassed. She danced beautifully. _Well it wouldn't be the first time someone made fun of something beautiful._ He thought.

"You don't have to lie to me. Just go." She said. She looked like she was going to leave but he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Why don't I take you back to your dorm?" He thought that would work. It did. "By the way...it's not lying...it's looking at things another way."

On there way back to the dorm they some how ended up at a tree in the middle of a field. Elphaba still looked upset.

"Are you still upset?"

"Not really…" She said. She didn't say very convincingly so he did the one thing he knew could make anyone smile. He tickled her. She laughed so hard that she fell on the ground. Some how he ended on top of her. After she stopped laughing so hard she looked up to see his piercing blue eyes watching her. _Come on Elphaba kiss him! What about Galinda? What about Galinda? They broke up a month ago. Just kiss him!_

Apparently he was thinking the same exact thing though used "Fiyero, We, and her" respectively. These thoughts took all of 5 seconds before they both leaned towards one another and kissed(finally). They kissed for all of 20 seconds before a certain ex-girlfriend found them.

"FIYERO!!!! ELPHABA?!?!?! WHAT IN OZ IS GOING ON???" Galinda yelled at the couple. They looked up(well Fiyero looked up Elphaba just kind of tilted her head back to see her). "ARE YOU TWO A THING????"

"Galinda, you don't understand…" Elphaba began.

"OH I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Finally together?" Elphaba and Fiyero said simultaneously.

"Well duh! When Fiyero broke up with me I could tell it was for someone else. I was hoping it was you Elphie!" Galinda explained as she came up to us. "Oh now I get help you for your dates Elphie!"

"Oh sweet Lurline… ok." Elphaba said. She could tell that Galinda would do it anyway so she might as well go down willingly. "Just don't go overboard is all I ask."

**1 year later**

"How could she have just left me…?" Fiyero was asking himself. When Galinda came back without her he knew something was wrong. When he found out he went through denial, anger, more denial, and a bout of crying. He still went to the gym, if only in memory of that day. The day he fell in love.

**5 months later**

"Elphaba? It worked!" Fiyero said as he helped his beauty out of the trapdoor. She still looked beautiful, even while looking like she was sick.

"Fiyero? Oh no…" _Oh no she sees my new form. Will she still love me? I hope so._ "I promise Fiyero I will find a way to change you back."

"Elphaba don't worry about it."

"You're still beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying…its looking at things another way."


End file.
